trying to make sense if this love
by thefandomsinoz
Summary: Sequel to "Its beginning to look a lot like love". Dean and Cas are adjusting to their lives together. Can Sam finally get the love he deserves?


It had been a week since Charlie had left and Sam was starting to miss her. With her gone and Dean and Cas spending all their time together, Sam was alone quite often. Sam did some tedious activities while he waited for Dean to return. 17 Cataloged items and one clean kitchen later and dean returned.

"Hey, Sammy. Wanna do me a favour?" Dean asked.

Sam who was itching to get out nodded and replied, "Yeah, sure. What do you need me to do?"

"Just pick a few things up for me. I have a list for you." Same received the list and looked it over;

Hardware store:

More rope

a few more pocket knives

tool kit

Grappling hook (After last time)

Dale's Basement:

new IDs

my gun that was being fixed

Blood of a blessed goat

Grocery Store:

Italian sausages

rice

milk

pudding

bread

corn

beef stock

pie (I'm in the mood for cherry)

Cas

"Alright, got it." Sam said before pulling on his jacket.

"Don't forget the pie!" Dean called after him.

Sam visited the hardware store and acquired their more secretive items from this ex-hunter Dale they had met. Finally Sam parked the Impala in the Grocery store's parking lot and headed into the store. He shopped around and saw Cas stocking some shelves.

"Hey Cas." Sam said looking around. "You done soon?"

Cas looked up and nodded. "Hello Sam. Yes I should be done shortly."

"Hey where is the pie, they were here last week."

" The front of isle one. I moved them so they would be easier for Dean to find."

" What's so hard about the middle of aisle five?"

" No idea."

Sam went over to the isle where he saw a familiar face at the smiled as he remembered Abigail. Not that there was a lot to remember. He walked up with his items and smiled down at the blonde.

"Will this be all?" she asked, her bright blue eyes striking through Sam.

"Uhh. yes."Sam replied. He inserted his credit card and noticed Her sweater. "You go to the university of Kansas?" He asked.

"Went. I Graduated last year."

Sam smiled. Yeah I considered it, but ended up going to Stanford.

"Nice."

Castiel came around the corner and called out. "Hey Abbie, I'm Leaving now. And Sam, I just have to grab something from the break room, I'll be right out.

Abbie looked back at Sam, "So you know Dave?"

"Yeah, he lives with me and my brother."

"That must be cool."

"It has it's moments." Sam decided he would just ask her out and see how it goes. "So, um, I know we don't really know each other, but, uh, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to get dinner with me sometime."

Abbie smiled and nodded. "Yeah sure, that would be great, I'm working Saturday but I get off at 6 so if you want you can pick me up here." Sam agreed and smiled. Not long after Cas came out and waved to Abbie.

"So _Dave_," Sam began, "What do you know about Abbie?"

"I presume you have or want to have a date with her in the near future. I really don't know much about her. She lives alone not far from the shop, she has a cat, oh and she swims regularly."

Sam smiled and nodded. He couldn't wait for Saturday's date. Since it was Thursday, he had a bit of time to wait.

Dean was waiting impatiently for his supplies so he could cook something. They past few nights he had done nothing but eat out, firstly because they were working a case,then last night everyone had been too lazy to go out and buy groceries. He heard the heavy door open from above and Sammy's voice call down to him.

"Hey, Dean, come give us a hand with the bags." Once everything was unpacked and dinner was cooking, Cas came and sat down next to Dean and pecked him on the lips.

"Hey Cas." Dean said, flashing Cas a smile, "How was your day?"

"Pretty mundane. Sam won't be joining us for dinner on Saturday night. Maybe we can go out."

"Yeah, sure, maybe. Wait. Where's Sam going to be?"

"Sam has a date."Castiel said nonchalantly.

Dean's eyebrows raised, "A date? With who?"

"A girl I work with. Abbie. You may have seen her before, I'm not sure."

Dean nodded slowly, pulling Cas into his arms. Well, good for him. And I think I will take you out somewhere nice."

As the pie was being eaten after dinner, Sam was looking up places to take Abbie.

"That place sure looks fancy" His brother spoke from behind him,

"When are we going there?"

"We are not going anywhere. I am."

"All by yourself?" Dean smirked knowingly.

Sam turned around and rolled his eyes at Dean, "Don't act like Cas didn't tell you."

"So," Dean say down next to his brother, "Who's the lucky lady?"

"She works at the store. I've met her a couple times, she seemed really nice."

"Well, that's good, Sammy." With that Dean walked out of the room, happy for his brother.

"And don't call me Sammy!" Sam yelled back at him.


End file.
